Days After Grace
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: Life goes on after the end of a war. But when a new threat arises, a new set of morphers are created and the old Rangers are called back once more. But can they survive being led by Ziggy?
1. Chapter 1

**Days After Grace **

* * *

Summary:

_Life goes on after the end of a war. But when a new threat arises, a new set of morphers are created and the old Rangers are called back once more. But can they survive being led by Ziggy?_

* * *

Life after the fall of Venjix could not be better.

Scott Truman, the former leader and Red Ranger of the Power Rangers could be found in the new Corinth City Command Center (4C), bustling around as he made plans for the new Eagle Squadron. Recovery formations had to be formed, de-virusing had to be done, and there was the possiblity that surviors were somewhere in the unrehabilitized pieces of the Wastelands. As the new Squad leader, Scott had a lot of work on his hands. Despite the pressure of a new job and the late nights, he did fairly well at his work, proving himself able to take over his father's position as Colonel in the future.

Dillon, Summer, and Tenaya had set out shortly after victory, hoping to help rebuild the world, to make it into something free for all life. The trio had settled down in a village not too far from Kenmore, where the first hints of a past emerged for the former Black Ranger. The fake lead turned out to have a few elements of truth in it. After they stopped to restock on supplies, Dillon and Tenaya found a time capsule sticking out of the ground in the slowly regrowing park. After busting the thing open, a picture of a young man and woman had been found in a school year book. That young man happened to be Dillon, who was actually named Dillan, which was a varient form of Dillon. After finding out the names only differed by one letter, he decided to go with his self-assigned name. Tenaya turned out to be named Otthild, which Dillon teased her about mercilessly. Tenaya, deciding to keep her name, threatened to disown Dillon if he didn't stop. Summer merely watched these events with amusement.

Unfortunetly for the former Venjix general, Doctor K's predictions about her eyes came true. Three weeks after leaving Corinth, Tenaya's sight had deteriorated to blurs. Another week took her sight completely. Fortunetly, Tenaya's senses magnified, making her able as any human with all their senses in tact.

Flynn took his time slowly after the virus's fall. He took several weeks to move out of the lab, much to K's annoyance. True to his word, the Scotsman opened a shop with his father, selling comuters and systems to the people of Corinth. As first, they were wary of the technology, but quickly snatched it up when their need for being updated came into play. The Blue Ranger was very content in his easy life, having his family, a steady supply of money, and a new girlfriend in Gemma Silverstein, as she was named. Apparently, she and Gem had flipped a coin to see who's Ranger color would be added to their names. As much as the former Gold Ranger was disappointed at his loss, he quickly found an occupation of his time. Obsessing over the dates Gemma and Flynn went on were his main priority while the other, surprisingly, was writing long and detailed letters to Tenaya via sound disk. Everytime Flynn or Gemma would question their relationship, Gem would get very quiet and refuse to answer any questions made.

As for the final ranger, he was happy with his life. After his best friend left, Ziggy threw himself into making plans for the school he and K were founding. Despite all of his enthusiasm, there were a few setbacks with their project. After finding out Ziggy had not completed high school and the fact that K had never even stepped foot in a classroom, the two were enrolled in a private academy. Ziggy strongly suspected it was the fact they had helped save the world, but no one confirmed his ideas. After accepting the fact their ideas would be put on hold, Ziggy decided to help K adjust to normal life. Which began with taking her shopping. . .

* * *

"Go try this on!" Ziggy Grover, age seventeen, ordered. His companion, sixteen year old Quinn Krystal, formerly known as Doctor K, glared at the uniform he held in front of her.

"Ear piercing, I can deal with. Jeans, they're very confortable. You burning all my lab coats and clothes excepting my pyjamas, I can get over in time. But there is no possible way you're getting me into that strange article of _**fashion**_." she said icily, turning cold eyes on the unflinching brunette.

"Mr. Marshmellow," he said, holding up the box of treats. Quinn glared at him, dealing with an internal conflict.

"I officially hate you," she said flatly, taking the dress. Ziggy grinned triumphantly, opening the box and beginning to pop a marshmellow in his mouth. "If I find a single one missing, you'll know the meaning of fear." Ziggy quickly wiped the marchmellow clean and stuck it in the box, bits of white fluff clinging to his long fingers.

Quinn finally emerged, grumbling about not getting bribed enough to do these things.

"I'm a genius!" Ziggy sang, rocking back and forth as he smirked at the raven haired girl in front of him, who glowered at everything in her sight. "Now for the finishing touches!" He added, pulling out a dark green comb. Despite her protests, he managed to change her bowl cut into a cut and spiky hairstyle, her now chin-length bangs falling over her right eye.

"You didn't even pick out the uniform!" she snapped, making Ziggy snort.

"Hah, you're cute when you're mad." he told her, making her blush slightly. "I'm afraid I can't take you seriously. And, actually, **_I_** designed this year's uniforms." He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You may grovel now." Quinn rolled her eyes and moved towards the changing room.

"Idiot," she grumbled, scowling.

"Where are you going?" Ziggy asked.

"To change," she snapped.

Ziggy had been getting on her nerves lately. After the defeat, they had gotten along like semi-normal people. But then Ziggy found a straightening iron in Summer's old room. After that, he developed a new style and attitude. Girls, and /boys/, began flocking to him, not that he minded. In fact, the teen enjoyed it, much to her annoyance.

Quinn couldn't honestly say she was surprised when Ziggy announced that he was bisexual to her and Gemma. She had always thought his relationship with Dillon was a bit, well, _**closer**_ than the average best friends'. Despite that, she still got the feeling that it was a one-sided crush on Ziggy's behalf.

However, Ziggy's new character did **_not_** give him the right to boss her around.

Quinn quickly walked out of the dressing room, hair and clothes back to her usual, during-the-war attire. She shoved the uniform into his arms and marched by, not turning to see the angry expression on the boy's face.

* * *

The door to the Garage slammed with a _**Bang!**_, accompanied by the rapid clicking of shoes against concrete. Quinn angrily walked into the kitchen and jerked the refrigerator door open, grabbing a bow of Mr. Marshmellow's triumphantly.

"Quinn?" a voice asked. The girl in question jumped, turning quickly. She huffed and nodded at the boy irritably.

"Hello, Nicholas." she said, rummaging through the fridge once more, this time pulling out two cans of soda. "Please don't do that again." Nicholas grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, accepting the offered drink. His feathery black hair brushed against his cheeks, framing his pale face. Quinn blinked at him, looking at his green eyes blankly.

"What happened to your glasses?" she asked, inquiring about the rimless spectacles.

"Oh," he said, reaching up as if to touch his eyes. "I got new contacts!" Quinn smiled softly.

Nicholas had arrived in the city three months ago, a week after the end of the war. Homeless and hungry, Ziggy hurriedly dragged him inside and forced a meal down his throat. The boy now lived with them, rooming where Summer once had. Both teens were very fond of him. When school started next week, he would be in class with Quinn, being the same age as her.

"You look very nice," she told him, wanting to be kind to him in her angry state. Nicholas looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh," he said. "What happened with Ziggy?" Quinn sighed. The boy read her like a book.

"He did it again," Nicholas patted her on the back sympathetically.

"It's a rebellious phase," he assured her, smiling gently. "He'll get over it."

"I hope so," she grumbled, walking towards the stairs with him. She missed the old Ziggy. Now that there was no reason to be solitary and cold any more, she wanted someone her own age to spend time with. Nicholas fit the bill, but she **_would_** like someone who had fought alongside her as well.

"It'll be fine," Nicholas said, grinning as he opened his door.

"Mmmmmph!" both black haired teens jumped, staring at Ziggy's door, where the sound was coming from.

"Should we-"

"I'm afraid of what we might find," Quinn said, looking at the door oddly. Nicholas looked at her hesitantly, opening the door with apprehension.

Ziggy fell out, landing face first on the floor. He squirmed, dressed only in a black T-shirt and a pair of green boxers. Nicholas gasped and helped him sit up, removing the duct tape from his wrists and ankles. Before he could pull the tape off his mouth, Ziggy ripped it off with a loud yelp.

"Thank heavens," he sighed, looking at them with grateful eyes. "I've been locked up in there for two weeks."

* * *

A/N: Tenaya needed _something_ embarrassing. The name Otthild is Old German, and means 'prospers in battle' so it sorta fit. Quinn is also used as a girl's name, meaning 'intelligence'. Krystal is just used for its reference to ice. And yes, there will be bits of Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (boyXboy) in this fic. Because in real life, there will be people who swing that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Days After Grace**

* * *

Tenaya was not having a good morning.

She woke up content and recharged until she noticed something off about her vision. She could see.

It wasn't clear outlines and colors. No, it was pitch black with white outlines, which became a violet color near the center. She could make out her alarm clock, but not the time. She could tell where Dillon was and how fast he moved, but not what he was wearing. She knew where their cat, Alby, was by the dresser, but she didn't know that he was beneath it, something she found out by walking into. All in all, this new form of 'seeing' _**sucked**_.

"We should go see Doctor K about this," Summer said, looking the younger girl over carefully. Tenaya rolled her sightless eyes, dark curls falling onto her cheeks. She had gotten it cut and curled a week ago, trying to find a new style.

"Dillon?" Tenaya asked, looking at her older brother's hazy form.

"Go get packed," he sighed, walking towards the room he shared with Summer. The blonde woman patted Tenaya's hand, tucking her own shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"We'll figure this out," she said softly, leaving the brunette to herself. Tenaya closed her eyes and rested her head on the table.

She truly hoped so.

* * *

Nobody was prepared for the sight that met them when they arrived.

Dillon and Summer watched blankly as Ziggy, K, and a boy they didn't know chase, well, _**Ziggy**_ down the street.

"Catch him!" Ziggy, the one chasing himself, shouted. Dillon stuck out an arm and clotheslined the brunette making his way by him. He grunted and fell back, cracking his head against the sidewalk.

"Aha!" Nicholas panted, collapsing beside the unconsious Ziggy impersonator. "Finally caught up to you, Kuron."

Dillon raised an eyebrow at the heavily breathing Ziggy and Quinn/Dr. K.

"Ask questions _**after**_ we get him back to the lab," Ziggy gasped, glaring at his mirror image. "_**Damn, I am tired!**_"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the former Rangers, teen scientist, and female hybrid sat around the table in the kitchen. Nicholas, feeling like he was intruding on a sentimental moment, opted to stay in Quinn's lab and watch over Kuron, where they were locked in.

However, he soon regretted his desicion not to be a third wheel.

"What the hell hit me?" the brunette growled, sitting up angrily. Nicholas gulped as angry brown eyes landed on him.

He suddenly felt very small and vulnerable under Kuron's dark and desire filled look.

"Heh heh," he laughed nervously. "Hello?"

The copycat smirked evily.

* * *

"So you accidently cloned yourself?" Dillon asked his best friend, snorting incredously. "If I wasn't a hybrid and didn't know you were living with the doc, I'd think you were crazy. Wait, you are. Never mind." Ziggy puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"I didn't clone myself," he said, garing at his cup. "Kuron's a part of me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"From what we've found out," Quinn said, leaning forward. "Kuron is a manefestation of Ziggy's mind. He's the cruel, sadistic, and prideful piece of him. While Ziggy's complete in his emotions, Kuron lacks any sympathy or compassion for anything. Even Ziggy, his orgin."

"Yeah," the brunette scowled. "That's why he locked me in my closet for two weeks. I'm lucky he fed me." Ziggy shivered, not wanting to expierence that again.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Summer asked, concerned.

"First we must discover how he was created. Apparently Kuron solidified one day and took over Ziggy's life. What's dangerous, however, is the fact that he can act like Ziggy perfectly, being a part of him. The only way we can tell them apart is through attitude. If pushed enough, Kuron becomes annoyed while Ziggy merely brushes it off as if the situation was nothing _**or**_ panics about it."

"Hey!" the boy protested, pouting.

"Do you think it's a coincidence," Tenaya asked suddenly. "That both Ziggy and I are showing abnormal abilities in the past month. I mean, cloning yourself spontainiously and developing heat vision is not exactly normal." Quinn frowned.

"The tests on Ziggy are almost complete. We're just waiting on the results. If you'd like, I could perform a scan to find out the source of your newfound ability." Tenaya nodded, excited to finally get some answers. "Then let's get started." Everyone rose from their seats and followed the raven haired girl to the lab.

Reactions varied when the doors opened. Tenaya merely stared at the heat signals she saw, Dillon copying her. Summer and Quinn turned bright red while, Ziggy, shoving tissues up his nostrils to stop his sudden nosebleed, grabbed a camera and began snapping pictures rapidly.

"Eeep!" Nicholas yelped, scrambling up from his place on the floor. Kuron sighed and grabbed him by his belt loops, pulling him back to sit on his lap once more.

Both boys were half-naked, Nicholas missing his shirt, while Kuron wore only boxers.

The latter looked up at them lazily.

"We were in the middle of something," he drawled. "Come back later or enjoy the show."

Quinn snapped out of her trance and marched over to them, ripping Nicholas away from the clone.

"Did I mention Kuron has a wicked sex drive?" Ziggy giggled, looking over his pictures like a crazed schoolgirl. Kuron glanced at him.

"I want copies of those," he said, raking his eyes over Nicholas, causing the black haired boy to flush.

"I'm just gonna go now," he said, picking up his shirt hurriedly, giving Kuron and Ziggy, who was getting dizzy from blood loss, a perfect view of his butt.

"You better leave before one of them jumps you," Dillon told the kid, grinning slightly in amusement. Nicholas blushed again, practically running out of the lab and to his room.

"That was awesome," Ziggy sighed, sliding down beside his clone, who smirked.

"I like him," he purred, pulling a photo from Ziggy's hands and looking at it appreciatively.

"No having sex in my lab!" Quinn snapped, angry.

"She said sex!" Ziggy laughed, finally collapsing from lack of blood and excitement. Kuron looked at his creator, who laid across his lap, eyes swirls of brown.

Quinn stomped over to her computer, grumbling about stupid former Rangers and their clones.

A high ringing sound signaled that the computer was finally done with its analysis. Her icy blue eyes racing across the screen rapidly, Quinn let out a desparing groan.

"Perfect," she muttered, glaring darkly at her beloved machine.

"What is it?" Ziggy asked, suddenly very serious and aware of the situation.

"My theories about Kuron were correct. He is in fact, a clone of yourself." she looked at him, half angry and half depressed.

"How did he get here and why the hell are you so depressed?" Dillon asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively, leaning against the glass. Behind him, his old ranger suit hung in suspension, never to be used again.

"Ziggy created him," Quinn sighed.

"Eh?" the brunette asked, tipping his head to the side. Kuron raised his eyebrows, looping an arm carelessly around Ziggy's waist. The brown eyed boy jumped, looking back at his clone in surprise. As his chocolate brown eyes met Kuron's slightly darker ones, the clone smirked, tightening his grip. Trying to ignore him, Ziggy turned back to Quinn, staring at her curiously.

"Care to explain?" Dillon asked, annoyed by the lack of answers. The raven haired girl sighed, turning to her computer once more.

"Last year, Venjx was defeated by the Power Rangers," she said, pulling up the video of the virus's demise.

"Us," Ziggy said, nodding sagely.

"Exactly," she said. "Now, there were some repercussions to our positions at the time. Ziggy was here with me, where we brought Gem and Gemma back. There might have been some left over residue from the opened field."

"The twins haven't been showing any 'powers' and what about Tenaya?" Ziggy asked, glancing at the blind girl.

"The twins were there longer than we were and our initial creation of the morphers required mass amounts of exposure to the field. They've built an imunity to the side effects." Quinn said, sighing as memories of Alphabet Soup came back. "As for Tenaya, she was still in sych with the computer's main frame when they were brought back. I'm certain I will develop some abnormality in the future. Nicholas might as well."

"Hey Doc," Kuron said, boredom obvious in his voice. "Don't know if you know this, what with your forgetfullness with names and all -coughZiggycough- but Nicky wasn't a Ranger or anywhere near the city when it happened."

"He's been living with us in the lab," Quinn said, glaring at the clone. He stared back at her darkly. "The residue is all over the place. He's been in contact with it since his arrival."

"Is there any chance that is could affect us?" Summer asked, blue eyes wide.

"Very little," the younger girl said, turning back to the computer. "If I had to guess, I'd say it wouldn't affect you. Though, if you have children, they might be a bit more biologically enchanced than most."

"Really?" Dillon asked, blinking. Quinn nodded, not noticing Kuron's evil grin.

"Hey," he said, catching everyone's attention. "If we locked you and Ziggy up together in a small closet, you could test your theory." Ziggy flushed as Dillon laughed at Quinn's menacing look.

"Get. Out." she said dangerously, fingers twitching in the direction of the sound cannon.

"Careful there, luv." he said, noticing her choice of direction. "You might be eager to get my clothes off, but let's not give these two a show." He jerked his head at the slightly red Summer and still laughing Dillon, who had to lean against the wall to stay standing. Quinn's expression was just too much.

"Get out!" she snarled, picking up the cannon and swinging it at him. Ziggy squeaked as it nearly hit his head. Kuron laughed, dragging his creator out of the room and towards the stairs. She sighed and sat back down. "I'm going to hate being stuck with him."

"Why can't you just de-clone him?" Dillon asked, looking at the small brunette, finally done with his laughing fit.

"He's developed a personality," she grumbled, glaring at nothing in particular. "He should retract to Ziggy by touch, but the two weeks he's spent as his own person havecaused him to develop a new persona: Kuron Grover. Basically, he's here to stay.

* * *

A/N: Kuron is Japanese for Clone. This story has a very anime-ish tone to it, so bear with us.

- **botanthegrimreaper89** - thanks for the Review! How did you like this chapter?


	3. AN

This story has been discontinued for the time being due to a major edit of all our stories and a general rewriting of all of our stuff.


End file.
